Sorority Row TDI style
by XxSakugoxX
Summary: Just the movie Sorority row with TDI charcters. Enjoy! Also Disclamer-I do not own TDI or the movie Sorority Row!


Sorority Row TDI style

Summery: Its basically the movie Sorority row with TDI characters and some added and changed things.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Reloaded/Unnamed Season 5 or the other series. Total Drama series belongs to Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Cartoon Network, and the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Please support the official releases.

A/N: Here is the character list.

Mrs. Crenshaw: Mrs. Andrews(Blaineley)

Jessica: Heather

Cassidy: Gwen

Ellie: Sierra

Claire: Katie

Chugs: Izzy

Megan: Courtney

Garrett: Duncan

Maggie: Lindsay

Chug's Therapist: Chris

Joanna: Sadie

Mickey: Justin

Kyle: Alejandro

Andy: Trent

Sorority Row TDI style

Chapter 1

The sorority was having yet another party. The drinks were out, the girl were doing there little games, and everyone was pretty much having a great time getting to fucking messed up to remember the night. It was usual for these kind of parties, for all this to be going on, but something this night happened that made it different, and more messed up than usual...

"Sierra up here!" yelled one of the sisters from across the room. Sierra glanced in the girls direction before excusing herself , "Sorry. I've got to go." She passed the huge group of people who were watching some slutty girls in revealing pajamas pillow fight and quickly started up the stairs. She met up with Katie at the top. "Where are we going Katie ?" she asked. Katie griped her hand and pulled her along saying. "Hurry up Heathers waiting for us." Gwen walked up the stair with a drink getting the same message. She passed a couple making out once she got in the hallway, "get a room." and then passed a some boys ruff housing and make rejecting noises. "Out,out,out!" The boys groaned as she passed. She reached the room meeting Heather at the doorway, "Were having a toast in my room." she said pointing into the room where the other girls were gathered."Come on hoes before bros." And with that Heather dragged her in. Everyone grabbed a shot glass and formed a circle and Heather begin talking."Beta's This party kicks off our senior year." the others whooped at this before she continued,"But, first some shout outs. Clare, I like being your friend cause it makes me multicultural without lifting a finger." She finished referring to Katie's foreign nature."Okay, Izzy," she said after chuckling. "I love you cause your always up to try different things and you don't give a damn what people may say." Izzy smiled before remarking." Is this a bad time to tell you i fucked your dad." Ohs and laughs were made."gross." Katie replied before Izzy continued. "It was after the divorce. Sierra, I love you because... You are always there to help with homework. Your like a spellcheck, but with a nice rack. Laughs were made. "Um," Sierra said looking around."Gwen, I love you cause your so real." Gwen smiled before Heather commented,"That's because she cant afford fake ones." Gwen turned her gaze to Heather. "And i love you, Heather because you make being a bitch a art form." "Here here." Heather said smirking. Everyone clung there glasses before saying. "Beta phi we honor thee, from life to death sorority!" and then chugging down there drinks. "Wait, Courtney, she should be here for this." asked Gwen. "Oh," answered Heather."I forgot, Let me show you something that is going to be a classic."

"Gather round ladies!" Heather said sitting on her bed and opening her laptop. On it was some video footage of Courtney and her ex. "Is that Duncan? I thought Courtney dumped him after he cheated on her?" asked Gwen. "well apparently She took him back." the other answered. "What can i say hes good in bed!" also answered Izzy. While the girls talked about Courtney's apparent boob job Duncan was making out with the girl groping all over her. "why isn't she moving?" Katie turned to Gwen," We gave him a little something to put into her drink." "You let him give her roofies?" the girl asked. Izzy replied, "Come on roofie sex isn't that bad you get laid and get a good nights sleep," Before taking a drink from her beer and the girl laughed. Then, all of a sudden white foam came from Courtney's mouth as she started to cough. Duncan jumped off the girl in shock as the other girls ran to see what was wrong. They met Duncan in the hallway. "Shes coughing and there's white shit coming out of her mouth!" Heather stormed in, "what the fuck did you do?" " I slipped her the pills." he answered. " I said give her one!" Duncan shook him head. "I didn't know!" Katie interrupted,"guys shes not breathing!" Izzy grabbed the keys handing them to Duncan," go get Heathers car! Now!" He ran out as Katie closed the door. Heather climbed onto the bed and proceeded to give mouth to mouth. Sierra sobbed as Izzy walked up and said,"That is so hot." as Courtney's hand griped the back of Heathers head and giving her a kiss before Heather pulled away."What no tongue?" she playfully asked. "Take it east Lindsay Lohan This is make believe remember." "Whats going on." asked Gwen. "Is she alright?" asked Sierra. "No I'm not I have fake puke all over my expensive silk undies!" Replied Cortney."what exactly is going on?" continued Gwen. "Duncan cheated, and no ones cheats on a beta." Heather replied. "You cheat on one beta, you cheat on every beta." "Yeah," agreed Katie,"That boy needs to be taught a lesson." A horn sounded from outside."Showtime." annoched Katie.

"I cant even tell if shes breathing or not!" yelled Duncan from the Truck. "Yeah, I think shes turning cold." Heather agreed."Don't tell me that!" Sierra held her head down as Izzy tried not to laugh,"i don't think shes gonna make it!" Duncan started to freak, "Shes not gonna make it and its gonna be my fault!" The car made a big swerve, "Watch my car!" yelled Heather. "look everyone calm down," yelled Gwen turning around from the front seat," Duncan this is all jus-" she was cut off by heather, "Oh my God she's really dead!" Duncan started to freak even more which caused Courtney to giggle and made Izzy let out a few snickers, but after Heather gave her a stern look she turned it into sobs. "I'm gonna call for help!" Yelled Duncan. "No!" "I'm fucking calling 911!" "no," Izzy continued everyone is gonna get in trouble!" Duncan shook his head," No they wont its my fault!" "how gave you the roofies,Heather did, that's gonna get us in trouble too right Sierra." Sierra nodded ashamed by the situation. " i don't care she's dying!" Duncan said pulling out a phone,"Damn it no service!" Heather sighed before talking, "Look at me, We can make all of this go away. Trust me I know a place." Duncan agreed,"Okay alright." "Okay, Katie turn up here."

They ended up at a deserted area, near a lake and everybody got out. Duncan threw up in some grass while the others got the body out. They all decided to chop up her body and drop it in the lake so, they all slit up to find sharp objects."how long are we keeping this up?" Gwen asked Heather. "yeah Its funny but-" agreed Sierra."That's why were doing it. Cause its funny." Then everyone heard a scream. The turned to see Duncan who had stabbed Courtney with a tire iron. Courtney started to trash about as the others began to lose it."She wasn't dead?" yelled Duncan as Sierra screamed over and over. "shut the fuck up!" yelled Duncan Shoving Sierra against the car. Gwen got down by Cortney trying to stop the bleeding taking her new jacket to soak up blood. "help me!" she yelled making Sierra also place her hands on the , it was too late. Courtney was dead.

Everyone like it so far. I will upload chapter two soon!


End file.
